Ultrasound imaging can visualize and assess subsurface tissues while posing extremely low risk to the patient and practitioner. As is well known, ultrasound systems produce ultrasound waves transmitted by the ultrasound probe to a subject. Ultrasound waves reflect off objects, tissue or other structure and are detected/received and used to create ultrasound images. An ultrasound “gel” is often applied onto skin by a clinician to facilitate or improve the transmission or reception of sound waves. The ultrasound gel can be provided in bulk or in individual pouches. However, when provide in bulk, the gel may not be maintained or portioned out for use on a patient in a sterile manner, particularly in emergency situations. Gel may need to be reapplied during a procedure and its thickness may vary, which can impact transmission/image clarity. Gel applied directly onto a patient is also messy and can be associated with a risk of infection if not kept sterile prior to use. The gel is also often cold, causing a patient some discomfort or sensitivity, slippery and relatively messy. Also, the ultrasound probe is subject to repeated cleanings that may harm or reduce the life span of a transducer. A recent investigation of current infection control practices for ultrasound coupling gel found medical professionals non-compliant, resulting in a contamination rate of 2.5% either from contamination of ultrasound gel manufacturers or human error. See, e.g., Reg Anesth Pain Med. 2013, September-October; 38(5): 415-24.
Gel pads are also available but are relatively costly. It is believed that gel pads are not favored for clinical use due to one or more of their cost, the fact that a clinician must pick-up and move a gel pad (it does not move with the ultrasound probe, e.g., they are placement dependent) and their use adds an extra step in prepping a patient/probe for ultrasound imaging.
There remains a need for alternative ultrasound probe couplers that are easy to use and can facilitate compliance and/or reduce infection rates.